


The Trio's Time Travelling Tribulations of Turtle Toppings

by iheartmwpp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Randomness, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmwpp/pseuds/iheartmwpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes time travel isn't the best idea you could've had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trio's Time Travelling Tribulations of Turtle Toppings

So Harry, Ron and Hermione time travel to the future for no adequately explained reason, like always. They ended up appearing in Teddy's room.

When Teddy saw them, he went into a thinking pose.

"Hmm…" he pondered. "This looks like a good time to AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing him scream, Future Harry and Ron quickly ran in to see the Metamorphmagus running around on the ceiling and eating the curtains, his skin plaid.

Past Harry stared at Future Harry.

"Wooo—NANI?" he said, "nani" meaning "what" in Japanese. Because he fell through the space time continuum wormhole Japanese teaching device.

"Iunno," muttered Future Harry, picking his nose and river dancing. He went up and started poking Past Harry in the fallopian tubes.

"Wow, I grow up to be a freak," said Past Harry.

"You said it, matey-poo," said Past Ron.

"I like pidgeons!" squeed Past Hermione.

Future Ron scratched his ear with his foot.

"I'm old and fat and I hate you," he announced.

"No," said Future Harry. "They're real. Go poke them. THEY LIVE!"

So they all went outside to see Lily Luna Potter talking to a snail about how awesome her dad was. The snail was bored and hopped off.

Lily had a sad-face.

"Mr. Hoppy, why ya hop away?" she asked/sang.

Meanwhile, Albus Severus and Rose Whatever Her Middle Name Is were racing around on brooms while James Sirius tried to kill them with machine guns, flamethrowers, and chucking guitars at them.

Future Hermione was attempting to scold them.

"YOU'RE BRAINS ARE GONNA COME OUT OF YOUR EARS AND GET EATEN BY ANTS AND I DON'T LIKE ANTS BUT I LIKE PIDGEONS!"

Al cackled hysterically before dive-bombing an ostrich that Lily had been attempting to eviscerate and throwing it at his uncle.

"That definitely jostled a bit of my noggin," said Future Ron, scratching his elbow with his pancreas. He looked up to see a feather about to fall on his head. "Oh bloody fuck-face," he muttered as he was sliced in half with a pineapple.


End file.
